Sirius Black  Minnen OneShot
by JennnyJ
Summary: Sirius Black, Minnen, Azkaban... det är allt ni får veta...


** Sirius Black - Minnen**

* * *

**  
Flashback** _Kursiv text_

* * *

I en mörk och fuktig cell i trollkarlsfängelset Azkaban satt en man tungt lutad mot en grå stenvägg med tårar rinnandes ned för hans sotiga kinder, det svarta håret som hängde ned i det förut stiliga ansiktet var hoptrasslat och de stålgråa ögonen hade för länge sedan mist sin forna glans.  
"Det var mitt fel, allt var mitt fel." Kraxade han och skakade av gråt där han satt på den hårda träbritsen.  
"Hörde ni det? Mitt fel!" Skrek han, oberörd ifall någon verkligen hörde honom eller inte, och begravde ansiktet i händerna.

_"James, byt till Peter, det är det allra sista han skulle förvänta sig, och det vet du." Sade Sirius bestämt och kollade bekymrat på sin bästa vän som tveksamt bet sig i underläppen.  
"Men, Sirius, vad ska du göra? Du vet att du inte heller är säker, en blodsförrädare är nästan lika illa som en mugglarfödd enligt dem." Sade James och hans hasselbruna ögon lyste av oro.  
Sirius skrattade lugnande och lade en betryggande arm runt sin oroade vän.  
"Jag klarar mig alltid James, men nu måste du tänka på Lily, och Harry."  
James såg in i Sirius gråa ögon och nickade stilla.  
"Du har rätt..."_

Sirius hulkade och blundade hårt för att få bort James och Lilys livlösa kroppar ifrån näthinnan.  
"Jag vill inte, vill inte… mitt fel." Viskade han grötigt och kollade ut mot vågorna som slog emot de spetsiga klipporna som kantade ön.

_"Siuuus." Sade Harry med ett skratt och ett stort leende spred sig över det runda ansiktet.  
Sirius stirrade som förtrollat på den lille ungen som satt på den lurviga mattan med en gosedjurs enhörning i famnen.  
"James, Lily! Han sade Sirius!" Utropade han lyckligt och satte sig ned framför lille Harry och log brett.  
"Kan du säga det igen? S-I-R-I-U-S?"  
Harry skrattade och slog till honom i huvudet med gosedjuret, Sirius log busigt och bar upp den lille krabaten i famnen och for runt med honom i det lilla vardagsrummet.  
"Siuuus, Siuuus." Skrattade Harry igen och flaxade med armarna, och Sirius gråa ögon lyste av upprymdhet.  
"Hörde ni? Han sade Sirius." Sade han stolt till Lily och James som med armarna kring varandra stod i dörröppningen med ett leende på läpparna.  
"Wow Trampe, du är hans nya idol… efter Månis förstås." Sade James med ett skratt och tog emot Harry som genast tog av honom glasögonen._

Minnet av lille Harry fick honom att le, ett leende som fick det utmärglade ansiktet att se tio år yngre ut, det var den absolut underbaraste unge man kunde tänka sig.  
Och att han skulle få växa upp utan föräldrar på grund av honom, var fel, så otroligt fel… men hade det inte varit för Peter, så hade Lily och James fortfarande levt, hade inte Peter svikit dem, hade han inte låtit den övre makten vinna… då hade de fortfarande varit vid liv…

_"Peter, erkänn du mördade Lily och James, du förrådde dem till Voldermort." Vrålade Sirius och trängde upp den darrande mannen mot stenmuren.  
"Men Sirius, förstår du inte?" Svamlade Peter och såg sig förskräckt om på hopen av mugglare som nyfiket klev närmare uppståndelsen.  
"Förstår inte vad?! Att du var för feg för att stå emot honom, att du blev tvingad av honom? Vad förstår jag inte?" Vrålade Sirius och drog fram trollstaven och riktade den mot mannen framför sig.  
Peters blick började flacka ännu mer, men hans ögon hade fått en sällsam glans.  
"Du mördade Lily och James Potter, du förrådde dem till Voldermort!" Skrek han sedan plötsligt, så att folket runt om kring dem hörde vart enda ord.  
Då Sirius höjde staven för att förhäxa honom så sprängdes gatan och han flög bakåt av den plötsliga smällen.  
Då han såg att mannen som förut stått framför honom var försvunnen så kunde han inte låta bli att skratta.  
Den fega lilla råttan hade sprängt gatan och själv förvandlat sig och smitit undan._

Sirius ryckte till och kröp ihop där han satt tryckt mot väggen och höll andan då den mörkhuvade Dementorn gled förbi hans celldörr.  
Först när den var flera meter där ifrån lät han sig själv andas in den kyliga nattluften.  
Lite fånigt kanske… men det var en av de saker som han och Regulus brukade roa sig med när de var mindre… varje gång det gick förbi någon de inte tyckte om så skulle de hålla andan och inte börja andas förens personen hade gått förbi helt…  
Sirius log lite åt minnet av sin lillebror men leendet slocknade då han kom att tänka på den kyliga höstkvällen för ett antal år sedan…

_"Si?"  
Sirius vände sig om och såg in i sin lillebror Regulus ljusblåa ögon.  
"Vad är det Re?" Frågade han med ett trött leende.  
"Det är någonting… som jag vill att du ska veta." Viskade han och vek av med blicken.  
Sirius höjde ett förvånat ögonbryn och satte sig ned på den fuktiga marken bredvid sin bror.  
"Jag… jag har gått med dem Si… förlåt." Sade Regulus tyst och vägrade möta sin storebrors förvirrade blick.  
"Vilka Re?" Frågade han oförstående men tystnade sedan. "Säg inte att du har gått med honom… Regulus Arcturus Black, säg inte att du har gått med honom… Lord Voldermort." Sade Sirius förfärat och greppade hårdhänt sin brors axlar och vände honom mot sig så att han kunde se honom i ögonen, ögon som lyste av förtvivlan och skam.  
"Vad skulle jag göra Si? Vad tror du att jag skulle klara av att göra? Jag är inte lika stark som dig, det vet du." Viskade han och sänkte blicken.  
Sirius stirrade på honom med tårar i ögonen.  
"Re, du är minst lika stark som mig, du hade kunnat kämpa emot, du skulle ha kunnat gå med i Orden."  
Regulus skakade på huvudet. "Jag har valt sida nu Sirius, tyvärr så är det ett val som jag för evigt kommer att var bunden vid…"  
Och så gick han bort ifrån sin förtvivlade storebror som ensam satt kvar i det blöta gräset._

Sirius drogs från minnet av att en matbricka sköts in mellan järngallren i dörren och han slängde sig ned på stengolvet och drog tallriken intill sig och började med glupande aptit att noggrant sleva i sig varenda matbit som fanns på tallriken och sköt sedan tillbaka den mot dörren igen.  
"Sirius, du skulle nog få flera tjejer ifall du lärde dig att äta som en normal människa." Hörde han plötsligt Remus röst i sitt huvud och log svagt åt sin kompis typiska kommentar.  
Remus… den enda sanna vännen som fortfarande var vid liv… och han trodde säkert att Sirius hade mördat Peter, och att han hade förrått Lily och James…

Nedtyngd av hopplöshet ställde han sig upp på ostadiga ben och kramade stålgallren så att knogarna vitnade.  
Remus skulle tro på honom, och hjälpa honom, så som de hade hjälpt han…

_"Remus, vänta." Ropade James och stannade den 13 årige Remus som med ett förvirrat ansiktsuttryck och med en bok i famnen betraktade sina tre kompisar som alla med ett beslutsamt ansiktsuttryck kollade tillbaka på honom.  
"Vi vet varför du försvinner en kort period under månaden, du behöver inte dölja det för oss längre Remi." Sade Sirius och log försiktigt åt sin uppskrämda vän.  
"Vad pratar ni om? Min faster är svårt sjuk, och jag… jag måste ju besöka henne." Sade Remus och kollade oroligt på vännernas tveksamma miner.  
"Remi, vi kommer inte att lämna dig bara för ditt lilla… håriga problem, vi kommer att hjälpa dig." Sade James och lade en betryggade arm kring kompisens darrande axlar.  
"Men ni… jag… jag är ett monster." Viskade Remus och hans bruna ögon fylldes med tårar.  
"Du är inget monster Remi, du är den snällaste personen jag någonsin träffat, låt inte din nyvunna rädsla för månen få påverka ditt liv som det vill, vi kommer att finnas vid din sida kompis." Sade Sirius bestämt och log åt Remus som osäkert torkade bort tårarna och kollade på sina vänner med djupaste tacksamhet.  
"Jag trodde… att ni skulle avsky mig ifall jag berättade det." Sade han med en darrande röst.  
"Vi avskyr dig bara när du påminner oss om dubbeltimmarna i trolldryckskonst." Sade James och skrattade lite innan de alla började gå ut mot slottsområdet._

Ja, Remus skulle hjälpa honom.  
Tänkte Sirius och log vagt innan han gav fastlandet en sista blick och satte sig ned på den hårda träbritsen.  
Remus skulle komma, när som helst nu. Tänkte han och slöt ögonen och somnade med ett leende på de torra och spruckna läpparna.

_Slut_

* * *

Så, vad tyckte ni? Kommentera för gudinnan McGonagalls skull/JvJ 


End file.
